


Big Sister, [big sis-ter] noun:  First Friend and Second Mother

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Team Free Will Bingo [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Angel Siblings, Archangels, F/M, Fledgling Castiel, Gen, M/M, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW Bingo prompt: Wildcard square!<br/>“Our paths may change as life goes along but the bond between us remains ever strong.”<br/>“I miss you sister.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea I’ve been toying with for a while now, any comments on what people think about this would be much appreciated as if it’s well received I do plan to do more with it.

_“Gabriel! What are you doing with him?!”_

_“He’s fine! I’m not hurting him!”_

_“Not right now but you’re going to drop him! Fledglings are delicate you idiot!”_

_“Don’t call me an idiot!”_

_“Give him to me, now!”_

_Gabriel sighed and handed the fledgling over to his sister, who smoothed the little one’s wings and settled him comfortably in his arms._

_“I’ll help you with him Gabe,”_

_“You weren’t bothered about helping with Balthazar.”_

_“This one’s different, he’s meant for great things. I can see it. Still a little shit like you, but not as bad as Balthy was.” As if he knew that his big brother and sister were talking about him the fledgling cooed and reached up making grabby motions with little hands; fluffy white wings stirring actively beneath him, “Hello there Castiel…” She smiled softly and nuzzled her face with his. “Our paths may change as life goes along, but the bond between us remains ever strong.”_

_//_

Castiel sighed to himself as he turned off the car engine, “I miss you sister.”

“Hey Cas!” Sam called from the table as Castiel entered the bunker and made his way down the stairs.

“Hello Sam,” Castiel lowered himself down into the chair opposite the young hunter and pulled one of the lore books sat there over to in front of him.

_//_

_“C’mon Castiel!” Balthazar shouted from his settled position in the air, steel grey wings spread wide._

_“You’ve got to learn how to fly some time!” Gabriel yelled from above him, all toothy grins and ruffled shining golden feathers._

_The fledgling teetered on the ledge and stared wide eyed across the mostly empty sky, there was a sudden presence beside him._

_“Ariel?”_

_“Hello baby brother,” She smiled, then looked across to Balthazar and Gabriel. “Flying lesson?”_

_“Sort of…” He hesitated, biting his lip he turned and looked up at her “Ari, I’m scared…”_

_She crouched down to his height and took him in her arms, “You’ll be safe, I promise. Gabriel doesn’t have the most finesse when it comes to teaching, but how about me? Will I do?”_

_He considered it for a moment before nodding vigorously into her shoulder, she let him go and stood to her full height. Castiel stared open mouthed as she unfurled three pairs of large, shimmering burgundy wings, he looked over his shoulder at his small oily black pair and his shoulders slumped._

_“They’re beautiful Castiel, you just haven’t grown into them yet.” She spread her wings and poised for take-off, “Spread your wings!” She grinned as a gust of wind blew past them, “Do not hold back right now.” She grabbed his hand “I’ve got you! The timing is perfect and **you** ” She adjusted his position slightly before beginning the run up, “Are ready to soar!” _

_The air rushed past him and he felt himself scream._

_“Follow your instincts Castiel! Don’t be scared!”_

_He felt two hands grasping his._

_“I’ve got you! Little brother, I promise! I’ve got you, and I’m never going to let you go!”_

_//_

 

“You alright Cas?”

“Yes, yes… I’m fine, I’ve just been thinking about things… It’s not important.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive Sam.” Castiel looked up, expression hardened “Have you found any solutions?”

“No, but I’ve been thinking about what you said about needing a great deal of power to remove the mark,” Sam dug out a note pad hidden under the books, “All I can find or think of that might have enough power are on there, but I think our best bet is a pagan god. There aren’t any arch angels left an- - … Cas are you okay?”

“Where’s Dean?” Castiel shot up from his seat at the table.

“I’m here Cas, what’s up?” Dean answered, entering the room two plates of food in hand setting one down in front of his brother and keeping the other for himself.

“There is an archangel still living.”

“What?!” Sam exclaimed, “Cas, why didn’t you say something before?”

“I haven’t been able to get in touch with her for years…”

“Hang on, I thought there were only four arch angels? Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel.”

“You’re not wrong now, but remember Lucifer is technically no longer an arch angel Sam; He’s Satan. Ariel, is the youngest of the five arch angels. She was created to be our father’s body guard, her name literally means Lioness of God, that’s why she isn’t mentioned in the bible. She never interacted with the humans of that time.”

“And you’ve only just thought to mention this now?” Sam growled through gritted teeth.

“I’ve just told you Sam. I haven’t been able to get in touch with her since she left heaven,” Castiel sighed “I don’t know where she is. If I did I wouldn’t be here, I would be with her.” He sat back down in his hastily abandoned chair and rested his head in his hands.

“Cas?” Dean stopped eating his burger and watched the angel for a bit. “What aren’t you telling us?”

Castiel sighed deeply, “She and Gabriel raised me, she’s the only thing I have left in terms of my actual family who really care. I just, I miss her. I don’t want her to feel like I’m only trying to find her because I have a problem…”

_//_

_“Ariel,” He smiled up at his sister, from his seat on the ground as she entered the garden “It’s good to see you,”_

_“Good to see you too baby brother,” She sat down next to him and hugged him tightly too her, kissing the side of his head._

_When she finally let go of him she sighed deeply and reclined against the tree she manifested behind them. He watched her curiously._

_“I have something to tell you Castiel.” She told him, her eyes still closed; a mask covering internal torment with a relaxed façade._

_“What’s wrong?” He forced himself to sit up straight and watched her with bright blue eyes._

_“I’m leaving Castiel.” She still refused to open her eyes but her voice trembled, betraying her true emotions._

_“Leaving? What do you mean?”_

_She finally opened her eyes, shining gold, like those of a lion, focussed completely on him. “I’m leaving heaven Castiel…”_

_“What?! Why?!” He shot forward, no longer able to relax._

_“I’m better off on the ground. Species are going extinct by the minute, rainforests are being cut down. I need to do something about it.” She sniffed, and Castiel was sure he saw tears dripping down her face, “I’m sorry Castiel, I am. I want to stay here with you… and Balthazar… I know it’s so soon after Gabriel left… I’m truly sorry Cas, I don’t want to leave you…” She hugged him tightly once again, before standing abruptly._

_She turned and left the garden as quickly as she had arrived with a flutter of wings, a single burgundy feather falling to the ground the only sign that she had been there at all._

_//_

Despite all of their instincts and training all three started when there was a knock on the bunker door.

Castiel dropped his angel blade into his hand, Dean grabbed his gun and made his way to the door the angel hot on his heels.  
Gun in hand the hunter wrenched the door open.  
They were greeted by a young woman stood at the door, honey blonde hair, tumbling over her shoulders and down her back drenched in rain from the current storm; wearing tattered jeans, knee high tan coloured combat boots and a dripping, red dover jacket.

She looked directly at them, confidence mixed with softness radiating from her golden eyes. She smiled.

“Hello Castiel.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“Hello Castiel.”_

Castiel stumbled backwards slightly and dropped his blade to the floor out of shock.

“Cas?” Dean’s eyes flitted from his friend to the visitor and back again.

“Ariel?” The angel’s voice was thick with disbelief.

She chose not to speak, just picked up the fallen weapon and watched him carefully.

The next few movements happened in a flash. Castiel wrapped his arms around the woman in a tight embrace and pulled her into the bunker, slamming the door shut behind her. Locking out the raging storm.

She chuckled into his shoulder and pursed full red lips. “I’ve missed you too little brother.”

“Where have you been all this time?” Castiel backed away from the hug he initiated but kept his hands on her arms. As though if he was to let her go she would disappear into the night.

“Around…” She shifted uncomfortably, causing his hands to drop from her shoulders. “I’m the Patron Angel of Nature Castiel. My job is to protect our fathers creation on earth. I’ve been all over the world. Asia is beautiful in the spring time, cherry blossoms, just everywhere.” Her eyes sparkled as she tucked the angel blade firmly back into his hand.

“Going to introduce us Cas?”

The raven haired angel seemed to be struck dumb. He turned to them and opened his mouth to speak but no words escaped.

The blonde watched him struggle with fond amusement across her face. Dean looked like he wanted to laugh and Sam was smirking to himself.

“Ariel,” She gestured to herself, “You must be Sam and Dean…” She pointed to each of them in turn.

“Yeah, how did you…?”

“She’s an angel Sammy. Of course she knows who we are.”

“ _Arch_ angel.” She corrected with a small grin.

“Yes, of course. Archangel…” Dean muttered under his breath. Accompanied by a roll of impossibly green eyes. And suddenly she was at his back, stalking around him like a predator before the final pounce.

“There’s something not quite right about you.” It was meant as a statement but it sounded like a question; a challenge.

Short but perfectly manicured nails tiptoed across his back from his right shoulder to his left. He set his jaw and didn’t say a word. Instinct told him to fight.   
She studied him carefully, slowly like she was staring into not just every little detail of his face, all the imperfections of his body; but like she was scrutinising every nook and cranny of his very soul. In the end it was that very impulse that he was trying to fight that gave him away.   
It started out small he just stretched the fingers on his right hand. They reflexively curled into a fist. The muscles in his arm tensed and his shoulder moved just slightly.  
After that his charade was over in a second. She snatched his hand from its place by his side, shoved up his sleeve and exposed his forearm. _She_ tenses. Though not visible too much, Dean could see it in the way her eyes widened a touch and the pupil’s contracted a little; eyebrows raised and the corners of her mouth turn down, displeased. He felt it when her hand twitched, the grip on his arm tightening. Espresso coloured nails digging into the skin just below the object of her attention. She wasn’t looking at his face anymore.

Her mouth didn’t need to be open for him to know that she had clenched her teeth. After what felt like an eternity -even though it can’t have been more than a few seconds- she spoke. He didn’t know if it was what she said or how she said it but he felt a chill run down his spine, akin to that he used to get when he realised he was hunting a rarely encountered monster.

_“What have you done?”_

She released his arm, recoiled and finally looked him in the eyes again.

“I needed to kill Abaddon.” Dean shrugged.

 “Is this a joke to you?” She snarled.

“Do I look like I’m laughing to you?” Dean straightened up to the youngest archangel.

“That mark,” She pointed to his arm “Is not a solution to all of the world’s problems. It is a curse. It’s a death sentence. Maybe not in the literal sense but in time you’ll see. The mark will keep you alive whilst everyone around you, everyone you love dies. And if that doesn’t make you snap the never ending bloodlust will. Then they will have to watch it destroy you.”

Silence settled over the two hunters and their angel.

Her words weighted heavy in the air, settled on their shoulders.

Sam was the first brave enough to speak. Dean was still watching the floor and Castiel was watching Dean.

“Can you remove it?”

With an almost silent flutter of wings she was at the side of the bunkers youngest inhabitant where he had been watching them from the bottom of the heavy staircase. She watched him carefully for a moment. Head tilted slightly to one side, brows furrowed and nose scrunched up, before answering.

“I’m powerful but not that powerful.” Her gaze turned to Castiel. “Is this why you wanted me here?”

“Amongst other things, yes… Not the main reason…” He began to descend the stairs to join them, Dean not far behind.

“I could help you in trying to find a cure, though I’m pretty sure that there isn’t one. But I can’t provide one.” She stepped aside to allow them to pass and followed them into the open centre of the room. “But first things first.” She scrunched her wet hair in her hands. “Do you guys have a shower I could use?”

**Author's Note:**

> Archangel Ariel ~
> 
> Ariel's name means 'Lion or lioness of God' and this archangel is associated with lions and animals. Ariel is involved with healing and protecting nature and that includes the animals, fish and birds, especially the wild ones. Environmentalism. Patron Angel of Wild Animals


End file.
